


Forget What I Said; It's Not What I Meant

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “So, there’s a reason you’re being an asshole?  Because I thought maybe you were being an asshole because you felt like it, but if there is a point to it, let me in.”“Fuck off,” Auston says as he drains the rest of his beer.“You fuck off,” Mitch shifts so that he’s on his knees on the couch beside Auston.  He wants the upper hand, the higher ground so that he can feel like he has some kind of power in this argument.  Because he has no fucking clue what is happening right now.  “I know it’s just me, because Freddie says you’ve been texting him and haven’t been treating him like shit.  So, what’s the problem? You know besides me since I’m obviously the problem.”“Well maybe it’s because I can’t count on you.  You’re unreliable when I really need you.  I ask you to do something and you fuck it up, you don’t come through for me.  At least Freddie can be counted on when I need him.  He won’t screw me over”orAuston is mad. Mitch has no idea why and things unravel at a very alarming speed.  It's an ugly fight and more than one heart is broken.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Forget What I Said; It's Not What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Herein we have some drama. Again, same rules apply. I make no claims on anyone listed, make no assumptions on their preferences and make no money on this.
> 
> I'm a sucker for misunderstandings, thought that it was long overdue for the boys to really realize how much they love Mitch and how much he does for them and how sometimes we take people for granted when we don't even realize it.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Kudos are life. If you see any mistakes, let me know.

Four thirty is way too fucking early to wake up. Mitch is a morning person, but this is excessive. Auston and Freddie are snoring softly, tucked under the duvet next to him and he takes a moment to watch them sleep before hauling himself off of the bed. Thankfully he’d packed his backpack the night before with a few changes of clothes and everything he’d need for the long day ahead. He’s out the door by five to meet Willy at the gym for a quick work out before they head to the office. Mitch has been putting in extra hours lately because the firm is working on a lucrative account and he’s putting in his final push before his internship ends in a few weeks. He doesn’t want to assume he’s guaranteed a job, and truthfully, he knows there are a few positions that are opening up, so if he can bypass the entry level positions and make it right onto an established team, that will make this past year of barely paid interning worth it.

The next time that he looks at his watch it’s just after 11am and Auston should just be getting to work. He fires off a quick text wishing him a good morning and telling him he loves him. Surprisingly, he doesn’t receive a message back in the 10 minutes it has taken Mitch to go down to the main floor and get a coffee from Starbucks. His phone goes back into his suit pocket and he gets back to the boardroom for another few hours of work before they break for lunch.

Mitch hasn’t heard from Auston when he meets Willy for lunch. It’s uncommon but has happened before. Auston has been pretty busy with work lately and Mitch figures that he’s lost in paperwork and doesn’t have time to check his phone. He shoots off a few more texts, frowning when he sees that all of his messages have been read but not responded to.

A text to Freddie confirms something uncomfortable in his stomach, Auston is purposefully not responding to him. Freddie is having a ‘whatever’ day, which is normal for a Tuesday for him. When Freddie replies that Auston has texted him throughout the day and yes he’s okay, Mitch ignores when Freddie asks why he doesn’t just text him himself, and refuses to put the other man in the middle of whatever is happening between him and Auston. Especially since he doesn’t know himself what is happening.

Mitch sends off one last text to his boyfriend before he puts his phone away for the rest of the day and refuses to worry about it until he sees Auston face to face so that they can resolve whatever is happening.

“See you at six for dinner, babe.”

By six thirty Mitch has sent 4 texts and realizes that Auston isn’t coming. He apologizes to the waitress and ignores the pitying look she gives him when he says that his company isn’t coming and he’s just going to pay for his beer and maybe skip dinner.

There is a mixture of anger and worry churning in his stomach and Mitch just calls for an uber and spends the silent ride home stewing over what could be wrong. It’s not like he and Auston have never fought before, they have and it’s always a huge blow out until they both calm down and work things through. But it’s been a while since they’ve fought and he’s never had radio silence like this from Auston.

When Mitch opens the door to the apartment, there is a moment of relief that Auston is there, on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, relaxing. “Aus,” Mitch’s voice is breathy and his frown turns into a smile. He’s relieved that Auston is in front of him, that he is okay and that they can talk about whatever the fuck is happening. Mitch watches Auston’s jaw clench and his eyes narrow. He’s not looked away from the television, but Mitch knows the change in his demeanor is due to him coming home.

“Babe? Everything okay?” Mitch hangs his bag on the back of one of the dining room chairs and comes to sit beside Auston on the couch. “Why didn’t you meet me for dinner?”

Auston doesn’t respond. He doesn’t react and he slowly turns his attention from the television to Mitch and stares him directly in the eyes without speaking.

Mitch physically recoils at the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“What the hell, babe? What is the matter?”

Mitch is stunned as he watches Auston take a deep breath and pull himself off of the couch. Auston walks into the bedroom and minutes later he’s in a hoodie and stalks out of the apartment. It takes a moment for Mitch to react. He gets up from the couch and follows Auston out of the apartment and sees that he’s gone. Either the elevator was close to their floor and has already come, or Auston took the stairs just to get away from him. 

Because Willy is a beauty of a bestie, he comes over immediately when Mitch calls him. He doesn’t ask any questions, doesn’t pick at the open sore that is clear all over Mitch’s face throughout the night and tries to cheer his best friend up by ordering food, opening a huge bottle of rum and letting Mitch beat him at Chel the entire night.

By the time Mitch wakes up in the morning Auston has already gone. Mitch is alone in the bed and he can hear Freddie in the kitchen probably putting his lunch together before he leaves for work. Mitch rolls out of bed and tries to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He’d had bad dreams all night and feels like he hadn’t slept at all. For a moment, when he steps out into the living room, he’s worried that Freddie is upset with him as well and that something is going on that he just can’t figure out. 

It isn’t until Freddie grabs his hand and pulls him into a tight embrace that Mitch lets the tension run out of his body. He relaxes against Freddie’s chest and allows the other man to hold him tight before tipping his face up for a lengthy good morning kiss.

“You were in bed and knocked out by the time I got home last night,” Freddie says with a smile as he presses a soft kiss to the tip of Mitch’s nose.

Mitch shoves away any insecurities that he’s feeling and focuses on Freddie’s face, the genuine and loving smile that has graced his lips and he offers a smile of his own. “Just exhausted,” he responds as he presses his face into Freddie’s throat. Mitch wraps his arms around Freddie’s waist and hugs him tight, as if trying to get lost in his embrace.

He feels Freddie stiffen for a moment before he pulls back so that he can look Mitch in the eye. “Everything okay babe?” Freddie cards his fingers through Mitch’s hair and strokes his scalp in long, soothing motions.

“Yeah. Just … a lot going on.” 

“You sure?” 

Mitch’s breath gets caught in his throat as Freddie kisses him, parting his lips with his tongue to stroke Mitch’s tongue with his own. He falls even further into the kiss, nearly collapsing into Freddie’s body until he is forced to pull away for breath.

“Yeah. Just really needed that,” Mitch isn’t embarrassed about the blush that creeps up on his face. Freddie knows how easy Mitch is for him, how he could get lost in Freddie’s arms, in his kiss and how much he likes being taken care of by the other man.

“I love you, Mitchy.” Freddie says with their foreheads pressed against each other. 

Mitch sees nothing but honesty in his eyes and smiles. “Yeah? Promise?” For a moment, alarm flashes in Freddie’s eyes and Mitch leans in to kiss him to avoid any discussion that his insecurity may cause. When he pulls away he sees that Freddie is still looking at him with concern but he doesn’t speak. “Sorry, I’m just super needy this morning. Didn’t sleep well last night. I love you too Freddie.”

Mitch is relieved when he sees Freddie’s lips curl into a smile and he leans in to press their mouths together in another kiss. By the time Freddie leaves and Mitch is pulling his work for the day together, he’s feeling much better. He’ll talk to Auston later and work out whatever is going on. They’ll fight, probably yell at each other and then by the time they go to bed, everything will have worked out.

Except when Mitch texts Auston on his way to work, he reads the message but doesn’t respond.

Auston doesn’t respond when Mitch sends a follow up text when he gets to work.

Auston doesn’t respond when Mitch sends him texts over lunch.

Mitch’s texts are a mixture of passive aggressive comments about how Auston is ignoring him, pleading that Auston just talk to him and random messages where Mitch is trying to ignore that anything is wrong.

Freddie has been responding throughout the day, which is probably the only thing that is keeping Mitch from having a complete and utter panic attack at Auston’s silence.

It’s just as Mitch has gone down for a coffee for his afternoon break that he finally gets a response from Auston. Mitch nearly drops his phone when he sees Auston’s name the message alert and he unlocks it with rapid desperation.

_“Dude, chill out with the text ambush. Some of us actually get paid to work and I can’t be on my phone all day because you’re fucking bored.”_

Mitch suddenly wonders if he didn’t prefer Auston’s silence. His hands are shaking as he slides his phone into his coat pocket and he cups his cheek with his free hand as though he’s been slapped. It feels as though he has, the shock echoing throughout his body. When he gets back to his desk, it’s to find his team lead waiting for him at his desk.

Patrick Marleau had taken Mitch under his wing in his first week interning. Since then, Mitch has been learning under him, being mentored and modeled to follow in his footsteps. It’s Patrick’s team that Mitch is ultimately hoping to work for and it’s been hinted at that if there isn’t a spot available when Mitch is done his internship, Patty is willing to make a spot open just for him.

“Kid, you okay?” Mitch looks up to see a look of genuine concern on Patrick’s face and he blinks back tears. He shakes his head to clear it and pastes a smile on his face

“Yeah, just boyfriend being an asshole. You know how dudes are.” Mitch chuckles and rolls his eyes in hopes that it will fool Patrick and make him drop that pitying look he’s giving him.

It doesn’t, but Patrick also doesn’t call attention to it. Patty’s a gem and Mitch hit the jackpot the day that he’d run into the other man in the break room. “Yeah, dudes are assholes.”

“Right?” Mitch takes a few calming breaths and compartmentalizes everything going on, he needs to shove whatever Auston’s problem is to the back burner and focus on work. “So what’s up?”

~*~*

Auston is already home by the time Mitch gets there. Patty had taken Mitch out for a drink after work, mostly to check in on him but also to reassure Mitch that his hard work has not gone unnoticed. It’s a little later than he usually gets home, but Freddie’s out with work friends for his usual Wednesday Night boys’ night and Mitch isn’t all too worried about how Auston feels about his lateness. 

When he enters the apartment, Auston is laid out on the couch with a beer in his hand and a disgusted expression on his face. Mitch heads directly to the bedroom and changes into a pair of track pants and a tee shirt. Once he’s comfortable and has worked out his plan to talk to Auston, he joins his boyfriend in the living room and sits down on the couch beside him.

“Want to tell me what the fuck your problem is?” Mitch is almost shocked at the anger in Auston’s face at his comment, like Auston is mad at him for being angry.

“You don’t know?”

“Clearly I don’t if I’m asking. What the fuck Aus?”

Auston responds with a sarcastic huff and a roll of his eyes. “Never mind then. If you don’t know why I’m pissed then it doesn’t matter.”

“So, there’s a reason you’re being an asshole? Because I thought maybe you were being an asshole because you felt like it, but if there is a point to it, let me in.”

“Fuck off,” Auston says as he drains the rest of his beer.

“You fuck off,” Mitch shifts so that he’s on his knees on the couch beside Auston. He wants the upper hand, the higher ground so that he can feel like he has some kind of power in this argument. Because he has no fucking clue what is happening right now. “I know it’s just me, because Freddie says you’ve been texting him and haven’t been treating him like shit. So, what’s the problem? You know besides me since I’m obviously the problem.”

“Well maybe it’s because I can’t count on you. You’re unreliable when I really need you. I ask you to do something and you fuck it up, you don’t come through for me. At least Freddie can be counted on when I need him. He won’t screw me over”

Mitch is shocked at the venom in Auston’s tone, not to mention his revelation. He sits back down on his thighs, forgetting about wanting to be at a higher vantage point than Auston.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Auston gets up from the couch and storms into the kitchen to grab another beer. He opens it with more force than is necessary and drinks a quarter of it before he lets out a cold, calculating laugh. “You were supposed to fucking wake me up yesterday morning when you got up for work. I had a meeting at 8 that I had to be there for and I fucking missed it. It was a really fucking important meeting that I didn’t make it to and it’s because YOU didn’t wake me up.”

“What?”

“I asked you to wake me up when you left. You said you would. And then you didn’t and then still had the balls to text me and ask how my morning was, like you didn’t know you fucked me over.”

Mitch feels his whole body turn cold at the anger in Auston’s voice, the fury in his eyes. He thinks back to the past few days and is certain Auston hadn’t asked him to wake him up yesterday.

“No, you didn’t.” He says a lot more calmly than he’s feeling. “You didn’t ask me to wake you up.”

“And see, you can’t even fucking admit to it when you’re wrong. Why would you let me sleep, you know what time I work.”

It has been a long time since he’s seen this ugly side of Auston and Mitch hates it now as much as he did the last time. “I do know what time you work, and on Tuesdays you go in late. You always sleep in on Tuesdays, why would yesterday be different?”

It’s as though Mitch’s calm demeanor has sparked a fire in Auston and he manages to get even more angry. “Except for yesterday. Yesterday when I TOLD YOU I had a meeting that I needed to be at. That I slept through, because YOU didn’t wake me the fuck up.”

He’s trying so hard to be calm, but Mitch is at his breaking point. He stands up and crosses his arms over his chest angrily. “You didn’t fucking tell me you had a fucking meeting yesterday. Because if you did, I would have fucking woken you up.”

“Right, because you’re so thoughtful like that. You’re so good at remembering to do things and being responsible. Because you didn’t fuck up and won’t admit to it and blame me for you forgetting to wake me up.”

“God damn it Auston,” Mitch screams. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Auston continues like he hasn’t even heard Mitch scream. “Oh, and then today I get a text from Hyms saying that we’re having a party on Saturday night. That he and Willy and some of the guys are excited to come over to hang. Except what about our plans?”

Again, Mitch racks his brain to think about whether they had plans and he couldn’t come up with anything.

“What plans? We don’t have plans?”

“Maybe I was going to surprise you with plans. Maybe I had something romantic set up for us for Saturday night, but you only think about yourself. You’re so selfish.”

“How would I know we had plans?” Mitch is done with this argument. Either he’s going to start crying any second or he’s just going to leave. His head is pounding and his body is completely tight with the adrenaline flowing through him. “If you wanted us to do something else you just let me know. You tell me that maybe we have the party another night and we don’t make it a big fucking thing where you’re pissed off and calling me selfish. What is fucking wrong with you?”

“Did you not think to clear it with Fred and I before you plan a party? You didn’t think to ask us what we thought about YOU having a party here?” Auston slams his beer down on the table, startling Mitch.

Mitch is stunned, he’s not entirely sure what Auston is implying and he doesn’t know if he wants clarification. This is a very slippery slope that they’re travelling down and has a number of implications if Mitch is understanding Auston correctly. His voice comes out more steady and a lot more calm than he feels. 

“Since when do I have to ask if it’s okay to have people over?” Mitch is a hundred percent sure by the expression on Auston’s face that he doesn’t want the answer. He’s correct.

“When you don’t fucking pay rent.”

Mitch feels his whole body fall into his stomach at Auston’s words. All of the fight has gone out of him, his chest is tight and he feels cold and empty. A wave of nausea washes over him and he fights not to physically heave. Instead, Mitch nods his head once. Twice. Takes a deep, cleansing breath and nods a third time. 

“Oh. Right.”

Mitch forces himself to look up from where his eyes are focused on the floor, stare Auston directly in the eye and continue breathing. To disguise his trembling hands, he sticks them into his pockets. He sees the recognition in Auston’s eyes that he’s gone too far, but the words are out there. He can’t take them back.

“Mitch,” Austin squeaks and extends his arms to reach in Mitch’s direction. They’re nowhere near close enough for Auston to touch him, but it’s as if he’s trying to will Mitch to approach and fall into his embrace. Like he’s extending a life line and Mitch feels his whole body seize in resigned rage.

“Fuck you Auston.” Mitch watches as Auston takes a step in his direction and he holds up his hand to stop him. “Don’t touch me. And don’t you dare fucking speak to me.”

A flash of embarrassment covers Auston’s face and Mitch watches him brace against it and a mask of indifference replaces it. It’s Auston’s default and Mitch is not in the mood for it. Not now.

“Mitch, don’t be so fucking dramatic. You know what I mean. As your…”

“Landlord? Roomate?” Mitch spits angrily. “Am I expected to ask if it’s okay when I want a friend over? Do I need permission to raid the fridge if I’m hungry?” Mitch is not giving Auston an inch of leeway on this. He’s ready to go to war right now.

“Christ Marns,” Auston laughs meanly. He moves back to the couch and sits down without looking at Mitch. “Now you’re overreacting. Why are you being such a child, grow up. You know what I meant.”

“Right. Okay then.” Auston isn’t looking at him, but Mitch nods his head and stalks into their bedroom. He grabs his phone and a book before heading into the spare bedroom. In a very clear message that he doesn’t want Auston following him, Mitch slams the door so hard the wall shakes. He lays in bed, replaying the past few days over in his head on a loop until he’s sobbing into the pillow under his head. His headache has only gotten worse but the tears are a welcome release to the anger that has consumed him.

The door to the bedroom opens maybe a half an hour after Mitch had finally stopped crying. He’s been at it in fits and starts for a few hours and his whole body just feels completely exhausted. Mitch sees Freddie’s soft expression and wills himself to not start crying again.

“What’s going on Mouse?” Freddie sits on the edge of the bed and gently rubs his hand up and down Mitch’s arm.

“Don’t’ really want to talk about it. Had a fight with Auston.” Mitch leans into Freddie’s hand as he begins to stroke his hair off of his forehead. He sees no reaction on Freddie’s face, so if he’s aware of the fight, he’s not calling attention to it. Mitch isn’t sure how long Freddie’s been home, so it’s all together possible that Auston has already told him what’s happened. Mitch doesn’t want to think about anything other than the feel of Freddie’s fingers stroking over his puffy cheeks and jaw.

“You’ve been crying,” Freddie’s voice is nearly a whisper. He leans down to press a kiss to Mitch’s forehead.

“Was a bad fight,” Mitch gives as good as a shrug as he can curled up on his side.

Freddie’s eyes dance over Mitch’s face before he speaks. “What did you do?”

The words are another slap in Mitch’s face, one more dig in a night that has been ruthlessly painful for Mitch. He pulls away so that he’s out of Freddie’s reach and sits up.

“Excuse me?” He asks. Mitch knows his voice is wavering and it will take almost nothing to get him crying again. He can’t help but wonder what the fuck is happening and what he’s done to deserve these two men shitting all over him this week. Just when he thinks it can’t hurt any more, he feels the pain echo through his entire body.

“What?” Freddie’s eyes are wide, like he doesn’t realize that he’s just added to Mitch’s broken heart.

“Why… You assume it was me. My fault. Why is it something I did? Why is it always something I’ve done? My fault?” Mitch can feel his breathing become irregular, he just can’t seem to catch his breath and everything around him feels so far away. He needs to focus on breathing, on calming down so that he can think clearly.

Freddie looks to the door and then back at Mitch who’s started to cry softly.

“It’s because I’m so immature, I’m a child right. Like, you can’t depend on me, can’t count on me to do anything right.”

Gingerly, Freddie reaches out to stroke at Mitch’s arm. “Mitchy, no. I just …Auston loves you too much to fight with you and make you cry. He’d never …”

It’s a physical reaction to Freddie’s words that has Mitch recoiling from his touch. He stops crying in shock at Freddie’s words and nods, resigned.

“So it’s my fault. Of course it’s my fault. This whole thing has been my fault. You’re going to side with him, because that’s what you both do. It’s you two against the world. I’m just.. Nothing. I’m nothing.” Mitch is too tired to fight. He’s too tired to cry or think about it and figures that maybe if he gives himself a few days, he’ll be ready to deal with all of this. “Please get out, leave me alone.”

He looks up at Freddie who is watching him in horrified confusion.

“Freddie, get out. I need to be alone.”

“Ummm Mitchy,” Freddie looks at him uncomfortably. “This is kind of … well it’s my room.”

If he thought he had no fight left in him, Mitch was wrong. Freddie’s words have sparked a fire deep in his chest that he’s never felt before. Mitch scrambles off the bed gracelessly before he stands up and gathers his bearings.

“Fuck you,” he spits full of venom.

“Mitch!”

“No, of course this is YOUR room because YOU pay rent. And that’s his room because HE pays rent. And I’m a freeloader because I don’t. And when you both said it was fine, you were both lying because I don’t deserve any respect. I’m some poor grad student finishing an internship and have no worth. So I don’t get any dignity because I haven’t earned it. Well fuck you Freddie. Fuck you both.”

Freddie is still sitting on the bed in shock as Mitch storms out of the guest bedroom and into the main bedroom. He feels better after slamming the door and slips on a pair of running shoes, his hoodie and packs a few things into his backpack. Mitch heads towards the door, he sees Freddie standing in the doorway to his bedroom and Auston watching him in confusion on the couch.

“Where are you going?” Auston calls.

“None of your fucking business.” Mitch spits. He turns to see Auston watching him with concern, concern that hadn’t been there earlier and that only makes Mitch angrier.

“Mouse, it’s almost 11.”

“Just because you pay my rent, doesn’t mean you own me Auston. I’m not your whore and I’m not a fucking kept trophy. I’m an adult and if I want to go the fuck out at 11, I can go the fuck out at 11.” Mitch sees the reaction his words have on both Auston and Freddie. Both look like they’ve been slapped and Mitch revels in the feeling. “I’ll be back when I god damned feel like it.”

The door doesn’t slam behind him, it clicks into place. Somehow, it is more ominous than if Mitch had have slammed it with the force of the rage bubbling inside of him. He’s on the elevator and has sent off a text to Willy to let him know he’s on his way over.

Like a bro, Willy doesn’t question it. Just tells him that he’s got a beer waiting for him when he arrives.

~*~*~*

Freddie is still in the doorway to his bedroom. His stomach is churning and he feels a gross sense of foreboding settle over him. Auston is on the couch, feet up on the coffee table like they haven’t just watched Mitch walk out, like Mitch hadn’t made some pretty heavy accusations against them.

“What the fuck was that?” Freddie asks as he joins Auston on the couch. He’s surprised when Auston doesn’t immediately curl up with him. He knew something had been going on over the past day, but this is beyond anything he’d expected.

Auston offers a shrug of his shoulders in what is an obvious attempt to appear unaffected.

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

For the first time since he’s gotten home, Freddie feels rage build in his chest. He knows how Auston can get when he’s upset about something, he internalizes and lashes out. He pretends that he doesn’t care, he gets mean and vicious and aims to draw blood to protect his own heart. It’s because he loves too hard, too fierce and his defense mechanism is to hurt others to protect himself.

Except that Mitch is probably the last person that Auston would want to hurt, he would gladly take any pain to avoid Mitch feeling any, so this leaves Freddie at a loss. Mitch and Auston fight, more than people would realize, but it’s never about anything serious. And if it is, they work it out and move on from it. This is nothing that Freddie has any experience with and he is lost.

“Matts, Mitch just walked the fuck out of this apartment. He looked absolutely wrecked. YOU did that and I did that. We did that TO HIM, so please tell me what the fuck happened and what rent has to do with it! Why he suddenly seems to think he has no worth and is nothing, because what the actual fuck Auston!” Freddie is surprised to see Auston roll his eyes and wave his hand in the air.

Auston is trying to appear unaffected, but Freddie doesn’t miss the way his hands are shaking. The way he keeps looking at his phone and then the door.

“He’s being dramatic, Fred. He fucked up and won’t admit it. He’s being sensitive and a fucking baby and I’m just pissed that he won’t own up to being a fuck up. He’ll get over it and come back. He needs to let off some steam.”

Freddie thinks back to the past two days. Mitch asked if he’d heard from Auston, Freddie had but Mitch hadn’t. Mitch had seemed genuinely shocked that Auston was texting Freddie and not him. Just that morning, Freddie had noticed a tremble in Mitch’s smile, the usual light that was in his eyes had been dim. He’d chalked it up to how busy Mitch had been with work and the fact that he’d started coaching kids hockey on the weekends and that he’d been tired, but it made sense. If Auston was upset with Mitch, and Mitch doesn’t know why, he’s feeling uncertain and on uneven footing.

“How did he fuck up exactly?” Freddie asks. “Because he doesn’t seem to think he did. He seems pretty fucking confused that you’re so upset with him.” For a moment, Freddie wants to slap the irritated expression off of Auston’s face. He watches him roll his eyes and Freddie curls his hand into a fist to avoid reaching out for him. “Fucking hell Auston, take this seriously. Did you see him when he left? Does that look like someone trying to save face and not admit he’s wrong?”

“I asked him to wake me up yesterday when he got up and went to work,” Auston sits up and faces Freddie on the couch. “I had a meeting yesterday morning that was important, like, so fucking important and I needed to be there. And maybe I shouldn’t have trusted him, but I did. I was supposed to be at work early, except I wasn’t, because Mitch didn’t wake me…” 

As Auston speaks, Freddie slaps himself on the forehead. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” He shakes his head and looks up at Auston contritely. “I’m so sorry babe, fuck I’m sorry.”

“What? Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault Mitch fucked me over.”

“I’m so used to you sleeping in on Tuesdays that when I got up, I just left. Mouse was already gone…”

“Wait what?” Freddie watches as the colour drains completely from Auston’s face. His eyes widen and he can see Auston’s breathing become shallow and laboured.

Freddie reaches out to grab Auston’s hand, surprised when Auston jerks his hand back and backs up on the couch. “I’m sorry, I..”

“What do you mean Mitch was gone when you got up? What do you mean YOU’RE sorry?”

“Didn’t you talk about it last night at dinner? He was really excited about this project, apparently Patty had given him his own presentation to make and he had to give it yesterday. He’s been so worried about it that Willy was taking him to the gym before hand to get his nervous energy out and then he’d gone in early to practice before their presentation.”

“I.. Didn’t meet him. Didn’t respond to any of his texts yesterday and then came straight home. When he came home, I went out.”

Freddie can’t sit on the couch any longer. He’s furious and he needs to move, needs to work off this nervous energy so he begins to pace in front of the television. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Auston is back to rolling his eyes. “Fuck off Fred, I was pissed off. What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, TALK to him about it?”

“And what do you mean YOU were supposed to wake me?”

Freddie takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Yelling at Auston is not going to get them anywhere. “Babe, Mitch was getting up yesterday at 4:30. When he told us at dinner you’d laughed and said that 5 was too fucking early to get up. He’d gone to bed and you asked me to wake you when I left at 7. I just … babe, I’m sorry. I just was on autopilot yesterday and thought it’s Tuesday, he’s in late.”

Auston’s eyes widen and he covers his face with his hands. “Fuck.” He closes his eyes and remembers the conversation he’d had with Mitch before he’d gone to bed. He hadn’t asked him to wake him at all, it was Freddie while they were brushing their teeth who had said he would wake him up. It had been Freddie who had failed to keep his promise and didn’t wake him.

The beer he’d drank that night, the culmination of all of the ugly emotions he’d been cycling through the whole evening and the realization of how badly he had fucked up caused for a violent wave of nausea to wash over Auston. Tears are pooling in the corners of his eyes and Auston feels something inside of him break. Freddie’s harsh voice startles him out of his pitying reflection.

“So let me get this straight,” Freddie is standing in front of Auston, with his arms crossed over his chest and a furious expression on his face. “You’re mad at Mitch because I forgot to wake you up yesterday. You were so mad at him for something he didn’t even know about let alone was responsible for, that you ignored him all day yesterday. Then you stood him up on a date that YOU asked him on as a reward for the insane amount of hours he’s putting in on this internship. This internship, which if I remember correctly, will have a guaranteed job at the end of it where he’s not even going to be working entry level but a position being made FOR him because he’s so valuable to this firm, to the team he’s been working with. All the while he’s doing this, he’s started coaching kids hockey on the weekends for extra money because he already feels like shit because he’s not been making any money to contribute the way he feels he should be.”

Freddie pauses when he sees tears falling down Auston’s cheeks.

“Then you left yesterday the second he got home, because you were still so pissed at him that you couldn’t even talk it out and let him know what was going on. No wonder he was so out of sorts this morning. When I told him I loved him today, he actually said ‘Yeah? Promise?’ LIKE HE DIDN’T FUCKING BELIEVE ME! Is there anything else I’m missing?”

Through his tears, Auston tells Freddie about his text to Mitch earlier. And, because he already feels like a bag of shit, he then recounts their conversation when Mitch came home from work. Blaming Mitch for not waking him. Being pissed off that Mitch invited people over on Saturday night without letting them know.

He doesn’t skip over the insinuation that Mitch wasn’t an equal partner in the apartment, that he owed Auston and Freddie for not contributing financially.

Freddie covers his face with his hands and screams into them. Once he’s taken a few deep breaths, he drops his hands and sits down on the chair, elbows on his knees. “And then of course I fucking ask him what he did to make you mad at him. Like he’s the one at fault here.” He’s ignoring Auston’s quiet hiccups and sniffles from the couch. He keeps playing the destroyed expression on Mitch’s face over and over again in his mind. As he plays through the night he physically recoils at the memory.

“And then I tell him that’s my room,” he nods towards the spare bedroom. “He just wants to be alone. Away from the two people he loves that are treating him like trash and he has no fucking clue why. I throw that it’s my room in his face, further confirming your accusations that he doesn’t pay rent and doesn’t deserve respect, because of course I do. Of course I contribute to treating him like he’s nothing because why not just add to his pain and misery. So of course he doesn’t feel wanted here, it’s not like we keep reminding him of everything he’s not and throwing it in his face. Like he’s not working fucking hard to … Like he’s…” Freddie hiccups and gasps to catch his breath. He looks up at Auston who hasn’t spoken once during his tirade.

Auston has wrapped himself in a blanket, cocooned and curled up with tears streaming down his face and a vacant expression as he stares at the wall ahead of him.

“Fuck, what have we done?” Freddie says softly. He’s not one to cry, but he can feel the prick of tears threatening in the corners of his eyes. He should be mad at Auston, wants to blame him but knows that no mater how hard he is on the other man, Auston will be ten times harder on himself. Freddie stands and moves to the couch, sitting beside Auston and pulling him into his arms. He feels Auston try to fight him, to pull away but Freddie won’t let him. Mitch already feels alienated, letting Auston retreat and withdraw into himself won’t help them to make this up to Mitch. Auston’s mind can become a dark place if he lets it and Freddie will not let him retreat there.

By the time Auston has relaxed into Freddie’s arms, his phone chimes to indicate that he has a text. 

Auston pulls the phone from the coffee table and unlocks it to see Willy’s message.

_Don’t worry, dickhole. Plans for Saturday are cancelled  
I don’t want to be around you any more than you want me there  
Hyms too  
Hope your dick falls off_

Freddie and Auston look at the message and then each other. A few minutes pass before another message comes through.

_Fred’s too  
Assholes_

Auston can’t help but let out a dark laugh. Freddie laughs too and they let out mirroring sighs, relieved that Mitch is safe with Willy. Auston texts Willy back.

_Is he ok?_

_Better than either of you deserve_.

_Obviously!  
Like we don’t know that_

Auston sighs and rests his head on Freddie’s shoulder. He feels unhinged, frantic and anxious but at the same time, empty.

_Please send him home. We need him.  
I need him._

Auston feels Freddie’s lips press a kiss to the top of his head. He feels tears sliding down his cheeks and his body is trembling with the force of his crying. They wait almost ten minutes for Willy’s response.

_Fuck u, u’ll get him when he’s good and ready 2 come home  
IF HE COMES HOME_

They watch the blinking … for a few moments. It appears and disappears and finally another text comes through.

_U gonna fix this? Like, for real?_

Auston has never appreciated Willy as much as he does in this moment. Looking up at Freddie, he sees the same gratitude in his expression. Freddie’s face is stoic, but his eyes are overwhelmed with emotion. 

_Do our damndest to try_

They only get one more response from Willy.

_Good_

Auston tries to relax into Freddie’s embrace, but he can’t. Neither of them can. They are staring deep into each others’ eyes, not speaking. Freddie presses his mouth to Auston’s in a kiss that settles something in Auston’s chest. “We’re going to be okay, right?” He asks Freddie softly. 

He knows he can’t promise anything. That this might have repercussions that they don’t even want to think of, that Mitch may not come back the same as he was. If he comes home at all. But Freddie nods. “We’re going to be okay, babe. I promise.”

“I …can’t be without him. I can’t.”

“I know,” Freddie whispers against Auston’s jaw.

“But you too, like, I can’t be without you too. Without both of you.” Auston starts to shake again, not relaxing until Freddie runs a soothing hand up and down his back.

“We’re going to fix this, babe. I promise.” Freddie picks up Auston’s phone and hands it to him. “Text him.”

_I’m sorry  
I’m SO FUCKING SORRY_

They watch as it shows that Mitch has read the text. Freddie wants to correct him, add that he’s sorry too but he’ll have his opportunity. He’s sure he will. When no response comes, not even an indication that Mitch is typing, Auston starts again.

_You are my everything, Mitch. You’re my world.  
You are everything I love and care about in this world._

They’re both surprised when Mitch responds.

_Thank you for saying that_

Auston gasps and presses his face into Freddie’s chest again. “It’s like he doesn’t believe it. Like, he doesn’t realize that he doesn’t have to thank me for saying it, that …of course I feel this way. Like, who wouldn’t?”

“Mitch loves so hard, Aus. The people who deserve to hear how important they are, those are the ones who never hear it enough. We figure they know it, but sometimes they just need to hear it. We need to remember that he doesn’t see himself how we see him.” Freddie tilts Auston’s face up so that he can press their mouths together in a loving kiss. “How I see you.”

“Freddie,” Auston whimpers as he deepens their kiss. “You’re …god you’re everything to me too. Like, I can’t do this without you. I couldn’t and don’t even want to. Sometimes it’s just so much.”

“I know,” Freddie says, trying to soothe Auston’s frayed nerves. He can see his boyfriend getting overwhelmed and he wants Auston to relax. “Shhh babe, I know. I feel the same way about the both of you.”

_If you let me, I’ll spend forever making up for tonight Mouse._

_You will?_

Auston understands what Mitch is asking. He’s been very singular in his texts tonight. He. I. Me. Auston can’t help but wonder what Mitch is thinking about Freddie’s role in this. He looks up at Freddie who has an unreadable expression on his face.

“I didn’t even…” Auston starts. “I just, when I say me, I mean us. Like, I think of me as an us. It’s the same with Mitch, if I say I miss you when you’re away, I mean we miss you.”

“Sometimes we need that confirmation,” Freddie says softly. He’ll take this as a learning opportunity for all of them.

_We. Freddie and I. We’ll spend forever making it up to you.  
You are everything to us  
You’re OUR world  
You are everything WE love and care about in this world  
If you come home, we’ll make this right  
Freddie and I_

“Thank you,” Freddie whispers against Auston’s temple.

Mitch echoes Freddie’s words in his message.

_Thank you._

A moment passes before Mitch messages again.

_You sound like you’re worried I’m never coming back  
That you think we’re over_

Just reading Mitch’s words causes Auston’s chest to tighten. He flinches and relaxes into Freddie’s calming strokes of his hand over his stomach.

_…_

_NEVER Aus.  
Never in a million years would I not come back  
We’re forever. The three of us  
Unless.._

_NO_

Auston yells it as he types the word

_There is no unless. NEVER! FOREVER._

_Never forever?_

_ALWAYS FOREVER._

This is where Freddie joins in on the conversation. He’d been included in the conversation from the beginning, but he knew how Auston needed to be the one to make the step forward to Mitch, he has the most ground to make up and the guilt that he is carrying for everything. But Freddie can’t be silent any longer.

_Always forever, Mitch!  
Even when we don’t deserve you._

Auston gasps silently in his arms and threads their fingers together on his stomach.

Mitch doesn’t wait to respond.

_You always deserve me Freddie.  
Sometimes I just think you forget_

_We’re never going to forget again Mouse. I promise you  
See you tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow.  
Good night._

It’s easier than they feel they deserve, but neither Freddie or Auston will ignore the gift that they know they’ve been given. The hard part isn’t over yet, just because Mitch is willing to work through this doesn’t mean that they don’t have a lot of work to do to repair their relationship. Freddie and Auston still have a lot to discuss between the two of them, and it is going to take everything they have in them to erase the doubt in Mitch’s mind, a doubt they themselves have put there, that he’s not an equal part of their relationship. But Freddie knows that he and Auston love Mitch more than anything in their lives and they will come out of this stronger.

They have to.

Freddie is drifting off to sleep when Auston’s phone blasts his text message alert in the otherwise quiet room. He opens an eye to watch Auston look at his screen. Once he’s read it, he shows it to Freddie. It’s a text from Willy.

_Mitchy took tomorrow and Friday off. Told his boss he needed a few personal days._  
Thankfully Patty is soft on him and would give Mitch the world, so he’s got a 4 day weekend  
DON’T FUCK THIS UP!

Neither man speak, Freddie grabs his phone from where it was on the floor next to the couch and opens up his email. Both men fire off emails to their respective bosses to let them know something has come up and they need to take a few personal days.

~*~*~*

Mitch is surprised to find Auston and Freddie passed out on the couch when he gets home in the morning. It’s after 10am, both men should be at work by now, but he knows Willy told them he’d taken today and tomorrow off from work so part of Mitch wondered if they would call off today as well. Judging from the fact that both of them are home, he guesses they did. Auston is curled up on one end of the couch, Freddie on the other while their legs are tangled in the middle. Neither look like they’re having a particularly restful sleep, both men have frowns on their faces and Auston’s forehead is furrowed the way it does when he’s stressed and can’t let it go, even in sleep.

Once he’s put his bag in the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, Mitch heads back into the living room to take in these two men. Even in the height of things the night before, Mitch knew that they would work things out. He loves both of them too much to let whatever is happening define their whole relationship, but he can’t ignore that things rolled out of hand at an alarmingly rapid pace. They’ll talk it out, he’ll have questions answered, but the moment he received Auston’s texts the night before, he’d known that nothing could be bad enough between them that he couldn’t forgive him. Or them.

Still, he’s not above a little payback though.

Mitch grabs one of the airhorns they use for beer league hockey from the front closet and makes himself comfortable on the chair next to the couch. Once he’s gotten his phone set up and is recording, he holds his breath and pushes the button.

A deafening horn echoes through the apartment causing for Auston and Freddie to jump so high off of the couch that they both fall to the floor. Mitch can also hear Auston’s scream over the sound of his hysterical laughter. By the time Auston and Freddie have gotten their bearings and Mitch’s laughter has reduced to giggles, Mitch stops recording and allows himself to be pulled onto the couch between Auston and Freddie.

Eventually, Auston and Freddie start to giggle as well and the three of them fight over whether or not Mitch is allowed to ever post that video on social media. Ever.

Mitch knows he will. He’s not even sorry.

Once their laughter and giggles have petered out, Mitch is wrapped tightly in the arms of his boyfriends. He lets Freddie kiss his mouth gently, followed by Auston. It’s Auston who speaks first after just spending countless minutes staring at Mitch, a worried look that he will disappear in front of him on his face.

“I’m so sorry, babe.” He whispers against Mitch’s temple. “For everything.”

Mitch pulls away so that he can cross his arms over his chest, but not far enough that they’re not still touching.

“Everything?” He asks. “I’m not sure what everything means, maybe remind me what everything consists of, just so we’re on the same page.”

Freddie raises an eyebrow, proud of Mitch for demanding this from them. Mitch more than deserves it and they deserve to be held accountable for hurting him.

With a deep breath, Auston collects his thoughts. He takes one of Mitch’s hands in his own and waits for Freddie to grab his other. And then he begins speaking. He starts with being upset for something that is his own fault to begin with. It’s no one’s responsibility to make sure he gets to work on time but his own. He moves on to apologize for laying the blame on Mitch. To ignoring him. To standing him up. Auston apologizes for every single step that got them to the point of Mitch walking out last night. He apologizes that they’d gotten to a point where Mitch isn’t aware of how integral he is to their relationship and how he, Auston, hasn’t told him ad nauseum every single day how important he is.

Freddie steps in once Auston has tapered off. He begins to list his own reasons for apologies, both to Mitch and to Auston. For all three of them. None of them could have expected something so small to blow up so spectacularly and there is no excuse for it, for any of it.

There are promises to do better, from all three of them. Confessions and fears are voiced, heard and discussed with a sensitivity that comes with tears and hope as each of them heals from hurts that they hadn’t even realized had been there.

It’s well past lunch when Auston’s stomach growls loudly. He’s wrapped tightly in Freddie and Mitch’s arms and all three are curled in a heap on the sofa. As if reminded of food, Mitch’s stomach growls soon after and Freddie laughs as he untangles himself from the boypile. “I’ll make lunch.”

“Thanks Freddie,” Mitch beams as he snuggles deeper into Auston’s arms. It’s been an emotional day, an emotional few days and Mitch doesn’t want to move from this couch for the next four days. He will spend as long as Auston and Freddie want, letting them remind him how much they love him. The cracks in his heart aren’t completely gone, but they’re on their way to being smoothed over and he’s excited to see how much better their relationship can become.

Once lunch is done and the dishes are loaded into the dishwasher by Auston, Freddie pulls Mitch off of the couch. 

“Noooo,” Mitch whines, trying to dig his feet into the floor so that he doesn’t have to get up. “Wanna just lay here. Cuddle…” He makes grabby hands at Auston who grabs one of Mitch’s hands while Freddie keeps hold of the other.

“We can cuddle in bed,” Auston grins playfully.

“Naked,” Freddie adds.

Suddenly, Mitch isn’t protesting as hard. He lets them lead him into the bedroom and pauses as Freddie pulls Mitch’s tee shirt over his head and Auston slides his jogging pants down his legs. They have Mitch stood in front of them, naked and open for their appreciative gazes.

Freddie reaches for Mitch first. Auston has climbed onto the bed and pulls the sheets back while Mitch is given a once over by Freddie. Freddie’s fingers start at Mitch’s jaw and slowly trail down his throat to his shoulders, to his arms and chest and span everywhere they can reach until they rest on his hips.

“I love you Mitch,” Freddie says unashamed, loud like a declaration. He pulls his shirt over his head and steps out of his own jogging pants until they’re chest to chest, both naked and aroused. “I love how hard you love, how kind and generous you are. I love how selfless you are and how beautiful you are, inside and out.”

Mitch can’t stop the blush that travels down his face to his neck and chest. He tries to avert his eyes but Freddie stops him from looking away and holds his jaw gently.

“Mitch,” Freddie whispers against Mitch’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Mitch blinks a few tears from his eyes and gives a shaky smile. “I love you too Frederik.”

“Let us show you.”

Mitch can only nod. He climbs up onto the bed and lays down comfortably in the centre of the mattress. Auston is beside him, stroking gentle patterns up and down his arm as he looks down at him in awe. Freddie slides a pillow under Mitch’s hips and crawls between Mitch’s legs to make himself comfortable there.

Gentle hands and steady fingers covered with lube slide into Mitch and stretch him open. Freddie starts with one finger as he watches Auston distract Mitch with unmatched beauty. Freddie wants to commit this moment to memory, only heightened as he slides a second finger in with the first and watches Mitch arch his back off of the bed and his face contort in open pleasure.

“That’s it, Mitchy,” Freddie encourages him. He’s scissoring his fingers and is able to slide a third alongside the two to prepare Mitch for his erection.

“Ready babe?” Auston asks as he takes Mitch’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Mitch has begun thrusting down on Freddie’s fingers and he knows they’re just waiting for his go ahead. 

Mitch’s tongue is in Auston’s mouth, the other man sucking it hungrily as he feels Freddie’s fingers curl against his prostate and stroke him expertly. He grabs the back of Auston’s head and pushes against Freddie’s fingers in sharp, thrusts. He’s breathless as Auston pulls away and nibbles on Mitch’s lower lip.

“Please Freddie. Please, now.” Mitch looks up, eyes hazy and pupils so blown out that they can hardly see the blue of his eyes. His lips are swollen and his hands are trembling as he reaches for Freddie’s shoulders.

Auston places one last filthy kiss on Mitch’s mouth before he moves so that he can do the same to Freddie. “Make him feel so good, babe,” Auston says into Freddie’s mouth. He watches as Freddie places himself at Mitch’s entrance and lays back so that he’s on his side, looking down at Mitch.

Mitch can feel every inch of Freddie as he slides into his body. It’s a fullness that Mitch will never get used to and doesn’t want to. He wants to be breathless every time Freddie enters him, wants that rush of adrenaline and pure hungry want that takes over his body as Freddie bottoms out and leans in to press their mouths together in an overwhelming kiss. Mitch wraps his legs high around Freddie’s waist, grabs onto his shoulders and relaxes into Freddie’s embrace, allowing the other man to manipulate his body as he begins to thrust into him at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Beautiful.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Love you so much.”

“So proud of you.”

“Please, Freddie.”

“God, so big.”

“Make me feel so safe.”

“Know what I need.”

“Want to take care of you.”

“You deserve the world.”

Auston can hear snippets of the conversation between Freddie and Mitch. He feels the goosebumps at the pure love and desire he can see between the two men, but also the way he can see tears slipping out of the side of Mitch’s eyes. He sees the way Mitch moves his hands from Freddie’s shoulders to his face, holding him still so that they can share an intimate kiss. When Freddie pulls away and rests his forehead against Mitch’s, he watches the smaller man wipe at Freddie’s cheeks. It’s then that Auston realizes that Freddie is crying too.

“Not going anywhere Fred,” Mitch promises with a watery smile. “I promise.”

Auston watches Freddie lean in and kiss Mitch before he shifts his weight so that he can pick up his pace and begin to pump his hips with purpose. Their bodies are working at a frantic pace and Freddie stretches Mitch’s hands so that his arms are above his head, body laid out perfectly beneath him. Freddie’s mouth lowers to suck on Mitch’s throat and down to his chest, latching onto a nipple before he moves to the other.

“Freddie,” Mitch whimpers with each thrust Freddie makes into his body. He clenches around the other man and is trying to match each movement with a counter thrust so that their bodies are slamming together roughly. “Please, come in me.”

Auston grins and pulls himself to his knees. He slides in behind Freddie and pulls him so that they’re both on their knees, hovering over Mitch who is holding onto the headboard with a white knuckled grip.

“Look at Mitchy, babe,” Auston whispers against Freddie’s ear. “So fucking strung tight for you. Come for him, let him know how good he feels.”

Freddie’s moan is loud, as though it’s ripped deep from his stomach.

“Come so I can fuck him, so we both can show him how much we love him.”

“God, Aus,” Freddie’s hips stutter as he leans back against Auston’s chest. “Love him so much. Love you both so much.”

“I know,” Mitch whines. “Come in me Fred, please. Need it.”

Auston covers Freddie’s hands on Mitch’s hips and helps him pull Mitch’s body against him roughly. Freddie’s hips are punching his cock into Mitch’s prostate in rough, shallow thrusts and without warning, Mitch’s cock erupts. He’s coming in an unexpected orgasm, coating his chest with long, white ribbons of come. Mitch has a look of pure shock and pleasure on his face and his body clenches down on Freddie, successful in pulling his orgasm from him.

Freddie thrusts four more times and comes deep inside of Mitch, pumping into him until his cock has completely deflated and he’s forced to pull out in a sticky, tacky mess of come. 

Auston has turned Mitch over and pulled the pillow from under his hips in the time it takes for Freddie to collapse on the bed beside Mitch. Testing Mitch’s swollen, puffy hole, Auston presses his thumb in just enough so that he can stroke at his prostate and feel Mitch tremble violently beneath him. It’s in one, smooth stroke that Auston enters Mitch’s body and covers his back with his entire body. It’s an awkward angle, and frowning, Auston shifts them around until they’re both on their sides and he’s propped Mitch’s thigh on his leg to open him up so that he can slide back in. 

Mitch allows for Auston to manipulate his body into a position that works well for both of him. He’s completely covered by Auston’s body as they’re spooning, Auston pumping his hips lazily against Mitch’s ass where he’s pushed as far into him as he can reach. Mitch can feel Auston everywhere, and he allows his face to be tilted so that Auston can press their mouths in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Auston opens his eyes to see Freddie has slid in front of Mitch, holding his hips firm for Auston to better work their bodies together in a lazy yet deliciously satisfying pace.

“Was so scared,” Auston admits into Mitch’s ear as he lets his mouth go. He licks and nips at Mitch’s throat. “Please don’t ever leave me. Us.”

Mitch looks up to see the serious expression on Freddie’s face, the way he’s biting his lip almost nervously. He can feel the stutter of Auston’s hips, the almost desperation of his movements,

“God, Aus. Never. I’d never”

“Promise me,” Auston begs into Mitch’s throat.

“Promise. I promise both of you, babe.”

“I love you so much Mouse. Love you.”

“I love you too Matts. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He looks up at Freddie and pulls him in for a desperate kiss. “I promise you both” he whispers into Freddie’s mouth. “Love you Freddie.”

“Tell me you forgive me, please babe.” Auston’s crying and he can feel how close he is to his orgasm. Freddie has one hand stroking Mitch’s erection and his other hand has reached across them both so that he’s resting it on Auston’s hip. They’re all here, together. Auston is overwhelmed and can feel his whole body in fire with it.

“I forgive you Aus. I love you.” Mitch looks at Freddie and smiles against his mouth. “Both of you. It was a fight. We’re okay. We’re okay, I promise.” 

Again, Mitch comes unexpectedly as Freddie twists his hand over the head of his erection in a tight grip as Auston makes a direct hit to his prostate. Once Mitch has recovered from his orgasm, kissed thoroughly through it by Freddie as Auston sucks kisses onto his shoulder, Mitch pulls out of Auston’s embrace. He watches his boyfriend whimper from the loss of Mitch’s ass around his erection and rolls Auston to his back

“Shhhh, it’s okay babe,” he whispers against Auston’s mouth gently. He straddles Auston’s hips and begins to jerk him off in strong, practiced strokes. He knows how to get Auston off and can see the desperation in Auston’s eyes, in the way his body is trembling. “Come for me, come. It’ll feel so good. Just let go.”

“Mitch…” Auston whines, thrusting up into Mitch’s fist in desperate pumps of his hips.

“Kiss him Freddie,” Mitch suggests. He watches as Freddie leans in and covers Auston’s mouth with his own, sucking his tongue into his mouth as Mitch manipulates his erection. Auston’s face morphs into a mask of painful pleasure as his orgasm crashes over him, his cock spurting thick ropes of tacky come, which Mitch leans down to capture on his tongue.

Auston accepts Mitch’s come filled kiss hungrily, not letting Freddie go to far so that when they break up, he transfers the kiss to Freddie. It’s not until Auston’s body has stopped trembling from his orgasm and they’re all gasping for breath that the three men collapse onto the mattress in exhaustion.

Mitch finds himself pressed tightly between Auston and Freddie, both men curled protectively around him. He’s never felt more comfortable, never felt happier in his entire life. He knows they need to shower, that they should get clean and change the sheets but for the time being, he doesn’t want to move.

“We’re going to fight,” he says softly when he’s sure both men are still awake. “It’s going to get ugly, we’re going to be mad and say things we might not mean.”

Auston doesn’t speak, but Mitch feels and hears him take a sharp breath and hold it in. Freddie’s fingers continue to draw patterns on his arm, down his sides.

“But we’ll get through them. And we’ll be stronger for it.”

“Yeah?” Auston asks shyly as he meets Mitch’s gaze. “Promise.”

Mitch covers Auston’s mouth with a gentle kiss. His fingers cup Auston’s cheek lovingly.

“Promise,” he responds. Mitch smiles as Freddie reaches over to kiss both of them.

“Promise,” Freddie echoes.

Auston nods his head and closes his eyes with a grin on his face. “Promise.”

They’re all relaxed in each others’ embrace when Mitch speaks again.

“Although,” he says with a chuckle.

“Yeah?” Auston says while Freddie grunts.

“You might want to stay clear of Willy for a while. He’s out for blood. And he’s not as forgiving as I am.”

FINIS


End file.
